Happy Birthday, Aizen sama
by HisLittleSnowflake
Summary: Gin's present to Aizen-sama. Warnings: Bondage, oral, anal, yaoi, masturbation, rimming. Is a very kinky fic.


OKUREBASE NAGARA NO TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, AIZEN-SAMA!!! (Happy Belated Birthday, Lord Aizen)  
My first 'M' rated story and my first Bleach fic. Hope it's ok.

THIS IS YAOI! BOY X BOY! YOU NO LIKE, YOU NO READ!

WARNINGS!: Yaoi, anal, oral, rimming, bondage...

**Happy Birthday, Aizen-sama**

"Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, Ichimaru?"

"I need to ask ya somethin'"

"What is it, Ichimaru?"

"Well… erm…"

"Come on, Ichimaru, we haven't all got as much time as you have."

"Gomenasai, Aizen-sama. I was jus' wonderin', could ya meet meh in mah room in about an hour an' a half?"

"Why?"

"I can' tell ya, Aizen-sama. All ya can know is tha' it's gonna be good."

"Ok, Ichimaru. But I'll tell you this. If this turns out to be a waste of my time, you will be severely punished."

Gin gulped.

**An Hour and a Half Later…**

Aizen appeared outside Gin's door at the time he had been asked to be there. He knocked.

"Hold on a second, Aizen-sama!" Gin called. His voice was shaking.

Aizen wondered but didn't say anything.

Five minutes later, just when he was about to give up and leave, Gin called, "Alrigh' Aizen-sama. Ya can come in now."

Aizen entered, and blinked, as his eyes fell upon the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Gin was lay on the bed, blindfolded and naked, his legs bound spreadeagled to the bedposts and one of his arms tied to the headboard. He was shivering and breathing hard.

"Gin…" Aizen whispered, his voice full of lust.

Gin jumped, having not noticed that Aizen had entered.

"A-Aizen-sama?" He said.

"Gin…" Aizen whispered again, locking the door without taking his eyes off the beauty in front of him.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Gin… what is this all about?"

"Well, Aizen-sama, ya been askin' meh fer ages teh do this for ya, an' it's only now tha' I've managed the pluck up tha courage, ya know?"

"I don't recall asking you at all to tie yourself up for me, Gin."

"No, Aizen-sama. But ya been askin' meh teh do this." And with that he grabbed his cock and began to pump slowly, his body shaking.

"But what's with the bondage, Gin?"

"I dunno, I jus' thought ya migh' like it, Aizen-sama."

"I do…"

"Tha's good then, innit? I mus' say though, I'm no' too keen on it meself…"

Aizen wasn't taking notice of what Gin was saying, his full attention was fixed upon the hand on Gin's cock, pumping slowly, and the organ itself, growing slowly under the ministrations.

Aizen leaned forward and blew suddenly on the head of Gin's cock. Gin's hand stilled as his body jerked, the breath coming as a surprise.

"Carry on, Gin." Aizen breathed. "I'm enjoying the show…"

Gin shuddered, he could feel every word Aizen said on the tip of his cock. His hand began stroking again, faster than before, the friction coming as a pleasant distraction from the cuffs around his ankles and wrist.

Aizen watched as Gin's hand sped up, creating the much needed friction on his cock. It wasn't to long before Gin gasped.

"A-Aizen-sama! I'm comin'!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Aizen exclaimed, pulling Gin's hand off his cock and cinching his fingers round the base. Gin gasped and slammed his head back onto the pillow.

"Aizen-sama! P-Please, let meh come!"

"Oh no, Gin. You're not coming until I say so. Now just lie there like a good boy until I get back."

"Wha' do ya mean, Aizen-sama? Where are ya goin'?"

"I'm just going to get something, Gin. I'll be back in a minute."

"Aizen-sama!" Gin cried, and reached his free hand up to pull off his blindfold.

Aizen grabbed Gin's hand and cuffed it to the headboard with the spare cuff that Gin had left on the floor.

Gin strained at his bonds and cried out, "Aizen-sama! No, please, untie meh!"

"Why, Gin? You tied your other three limbs up yourself."

"Bu' I told ya before, Aizen-sama! I dun like it!"

"Well… It's my treat, isn't it?" Aizen left the room, locking the door behind him.

Gin was sobbing quietly, unable to see, unable to move, not knowing what was going to happen to him.

Aizen re-entered the room silently, and locked the door behind him. He then shunpo-ed over to the bed and snapped the cock ring he had retrieved around Gin's cock.

Gin started and stammered, "A-Aizen-sama? W-What's tha'?"

"It's a cock ring, Gin. I don't want you to come just yet. I want to make this last."

Gin whimpered.

"Now now, Gin. You're my second in command. Do you think the Espada would respect you if they found out you were afraid of being tied up?"

Gin was about to protest but could not get any words around the gasp that escaped his mouth as Aizen began to lightly tickle the underside of his cock.

"A-Aizen-sama? Wha' are ya gonna do ter meh?"

"Well, I'm going to enjoy myself, Gin."

Gin was worried. They had done many things in bed, but nothing had ever entered Gin's body. He just didn't think that he was ready for that yet.

"But wha' are ya gonna do ter meh?"

Aizen grinned. "I suppose I should just show you, Gin."

Gin whimpered, but then gasped as he felt a warm mouth around the head of his cock. "A-Aizen-sama!"

Gin bucked and writhed as the hot mouth and sinful tongue brought him closer and closer to climax. But he couldn't come! He whimpered as the mouth left his cock, but cried out loudly when he felt something hot on his hole. "Oh Gods… Oh Gods…"

Aizen laughed quietly and continued licking Gin's hole, flicking inside it with his tongue and sucking it hard.

Gin gasped and writhed. His cock was so hot it was unbearable and the feeling of being tied and blindfolded scared him witless and heightened his senses. He was going to lose it soon, he could get that much of a thought past the haze of his mind.

A few seconds later he cried out in shock at he felt something prod at his entrance. "Aizen-sama? Wha's tha'?"

"Why, that's my cock, Ichimaru." He said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that Gin wasn't sure that he heard him properly.

"Sorry, Aizen-sama, I'm not sure tha' I heard ya right."

"I said, 'That's my cock, Ichimaru'" And before Gin could say anything else, Aizen sheathed himself inside him with one quick thrust.

Gin cried out in pain. "Ow! A-Aizen-sama, hurts…"

"Hush, Gin. It's ok. The pain with be over soon." Aizen played with Gin's hair when he said this, letting Gin know that he was there for him.

"J-Jus' move please, Aizen-sama."

Aizen began to thrust slowly, gently until Gin began to whimper and gasp for more. "H-Harder please, A-Aizen-sama. More!"

"As you wish…" And Aizen began to thrust into Gin's body, much harder and faster than before. When he hit 'that spot', Gin cried out and bucked his hips, "Harder! Faster!"

After a few minutes Gin was at the point where he couldn't take any more. "Aizen-sama, please, let meh come!" He was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to withstand the feelings and emotions ravaging his body. "Please. Please let meh come! LET MEH COME!"

Aizen thrust a few more times and unsnapped the cock ring.

"SOUSKE!" Gin cried as he came. Aizen rode out his orgasm and collapsed onto the bed next to Gin.

When they had both relaxed for a few minutes, Aizen reached up and untied Gin's hands. Gin sat up and untied his blindfold and feet. "I-I'm sorry, Aizen-sama. Tha' was really disrespectful of meh. I shouldn't 'ave shouted ya name like tha'"

"Don't worry about it Gin. I quite enjoyed hearing my name come from your beautiful lips."

Gin blushed and giggled, "Heh heh. Happy Birthday, Aizen-sama."

**A/N**

How was that? I'll give reviews to Aizen-sama for his birthday. He will appreciate your gift.


End file.
